Only You
by LionshadeSC
Summary: a drabble fic. :3 some during the movie and some after/before the movie. this fic will never end unless i die, so enjoy it!


_**Flames**_

"Hiccup!"

His father's voice echoed in his head as he felt the raging flames burning around him. The teen opened his eyes just a crack to see Toothless flying at him, opening his mouth in a roar of fear. He felt his heart beating slowly in his chest and he felt his eyes close again as scalding hot flames curled around his body.

_**Touch**_

The dark black dragon froze where he sat, his pale mint green eyes staring at the hand, the soft and fleshy hand that was reaching towards him innocently. His ears moved forward silently and his muscles stiffened. He shifted his position quietly and inched forward ever so slightly, paused, then moved forward again so his nose touched the hand.

All of time held still.

_**No way**_

Hiccup receded his hand back to his person as the dragon curled up his lip and let out a soft and warning growl. He looked it up and down for a moment, his heart reverberating in his chest fearfully. At last he turned his head away and reached a hand forward, very slowly. He held out his hand as far as it could go, and waited. He waited for what felt like an eternity, and just a moment at the same time, and at last a warm scaly nose touched against his hand.

All of time held still.

_**Underwater**_

Toothless took in a huge gulp of air as the boat sunk down below the murky green water. He struggled against the chains holding him down, frustrated by his wings being pressed against his sides unwillingly. He looked up when Hiccup swam down to his front and began working at getting the barriers off. To his horror, the dragon watched as his friend struggled in vain and his body went limp as his small breath of air ran out.

_**Alive**_

"Oh, he's alive. You brought him back alive!" Stoic cried out as he held his unconscious sun to his chest. Cheers erupted from the crowd around them and Toothless looked down at his friend, a smile in his minty green gaze.

Everything would be all right.

_**Friend**_

"Toothless! Come on! Get down from there!" Hiccup called out as the black dragon jumped around the room, roaring and letting out little grunts. He smiled to himself. Same old Toothless.

_**New**_

Hiccup started to move from his bed to get out and froze. Something was missing. He swung his legs over the bedside and looked down. Where his foot had been was a metal stump that would absorb his movement as he walked. Toothless came to it and sniffed it before lifting his head to look at Hiccup, who let out a shuddering breath, glancing at his friend uncertainly. The dragon huffed at him softly, as if saying, _I tried. _Hiccup smiled at him and stood up, stumbling as he took his first step, but Toothless caught him and helped him walk out of the house, his tail swishing behind him softly.

"Thanks buddy."

_**First Flight**_

The wind whistled past Hiccup's ears and brushed through his air as Toothless flew effortlessly against the wind. He let out a smile and let out a whoop of success.

Oh yeah. He could get used to this.

_**Friend**_

Toothless didn't really understand humans and their ways, but he knew that if his human would ever need anything, he would be there for him.

_**Art**_

Hiccup took a careful step back. Then another, and another, making sure to not step on the lines that the dragon had made in to a masterful art piece. He spun around cautiously and when he finally got out of the picture's proximity, he froze where he stood as a cool brush of air came down on him. He turned and stared up in awe at the dragon that was right in front of him.

_**Sunset**_

Astrid peeked out from the tree where she was hiding to find what she had come looking for. Toothless and Hiccup sat next to each other on the cliff side, Toothless eating raw fish and Hiccup next to him contentedly as the sun made it's descent in to the horizon. Astrid allowed herself to give the smallest of smiles.

They really were good friends.

_**Help**_

Toothless lifted his head as he heard a scream from the human village. A growl formed in his throat and he ran to the walls of the small space he was confined in. His claws scrabbled at the rock as he tried to get out. At last he got a firm grip and hauled himself up as he began hurrying as fast as his short legs could carry him.

He had to save Hiccup.

_**Someday**_

Hiccup let out another sigh as one more dragon fight ended. Once more he had been a useless twig walking around and he had again been brushed aside as a nobody.

Someday, he'd kill a dragon. There was nothing that could stop him.

_**At Last**_

Hiccup looked through the aiming hole of his invention. There was an explosion of blueish white light and a silhouette that was there only for a moment, and Hiccup released. There was a twang as his creation rebounded against him and caused him to fall down against the ground. He sat up and looked at the skies in hope.

At last.

_**Attack**_

"Stop!" Hiccup called as he tackled Astrid to the ground. He slid the axe away from them and at last allowed her to get up. He stood up hurriedly and went to Toothless to hold the growling and snapping dragon back. Astrid stood up and stared at him in shock and fear.

Ah, he was screwed.


End file.
